


Doki Doki Exit Music (As a Fanfiction)

by bsi_egn



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doki Doki, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsi_egn/pseuds/bsi_egn
Summary: This fanfiction is based off of the highly successful mod for DDLC titled 'Doki Doki Exit Music' made by DeadSpace.It can be found here and all credit goes to him:https://www.reddit.com/r/DDLCMods/comments/95rucu/doki_doki_exit_music_full_release/Thank you.





	Doki Doki Exit Music (As a Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doki Doki Exit Music](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422219) by DeadSpace. 



It's the day of the festival. 

Of all days, I expected this to be the one where I'd be walking to school with Sayori. But, Sayori isn't answering her phone. I consider going to her house to wake her up. It's not a big deal to at least wait for her, or help her wake up. Even the simple gesture of walking her to school makes her really happy.

Besides...

I told her yesterday that things will be the same as they always have been. That's all she needs, and what I want to give her. The hell with it. I'll go get her. I grab the cupcakes Natsuki and I made yesterday, and make my way to Sayori's. I reach Sayori's house and knock on the door. I don't expect an answer, since she's not picking up her phone, either. Like yesterday, I open the door and let myself in.

She really is a heavy sleeper.... I swallow. I can't believe I ended up doing this after all. Waking her up in her own house... Isn't that more like something a boyfriend would do? In any case... It just feels right. Outside Sayori's room I knock on the door.

 **[Player]:** "Sayori?..."

 **[Player]:** "Wake up, dummy..."

There's no response. I really didn't want to have to enter her room like this... Isn't it a kind of breach of privacy? But she leaves me no choice.

**I gently open the door.**

**[Player]:** "Sayo--"

 **[Player]:** "...ri?!"

 **Sayori:** "Ronald?"

Sayori stands at the foot of her bed, a long rope in her hand. It's tied into a hangman's noose. In the shock of the moment, I release my grip on the cupcakes.

 **[Player]:** "What the  _fuck?!_ "

 **Sayori:** "It- it's not what it--"

 **[Player]:** "Like hell it's not what it looks like!"

 **Sayori:** "I-I'm so sorry, Ronald!"

I can't believe this.

Sayori wouldn't do something like this...

 **[Player]:** "Jesus-... Sayori..."

 **[Player]:** "I should've known it was this bad."

Sayori drops the noose to the floor.

 **[Player]** **:** "Sayori..."

 **[Player]:** "Why haven't you talked to anyone about this?"

 **Sayori:** "I-I don't want to waste people's time..."

 **[Player]:** "You're not wasting anybody's time. We all just want you to be happy, like you've made us."

 **[Player]:** "You... you really deserve to be happy."

 **[Player]:** "I know you don't think that now, but... well, it's the truth. And I'm determined to help you every step of the way. But to start, you  _need_ to talk about this."

 **Sayori:** "I..."

 **Sayori:** "I can't."

 **Sayori:** "I just..."

There is a short pause.

All is silent, aside from Sayori's sobbing.

 **Sayori:** "I... I was about to do it, Ronald..."

 **Sayori:** "I'd had never seen you again."

 **[Player]:** "Sayori... could you imagine if I'd found you like that?"

 **Sayori:** "I-I-I..."

 **[Player]:** "Sayori, listen. It doesn't matter what you are going through, you'll always have a reason to stay with us. Even if there's only one thing worth living for to you, then you need to hold onto that."

 **[Player]:** "And I know there is."

 **[Player]:** "You told me yourself yesterday."

 **Sayori:** "Ronald..."

She releases her grip on me and backs away.

 **[Player]:** "We know it'll be tough, but I'll be there for you."

 **[Player]:** "We all will. No matter what."

 **Sayori:** "Ronald... don't-"

 **[Player]:** "Now, listen to me. You need to talk to somebody professional about this."

 **[Player]:** "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, Sayori."

 **Sayori:** "I don't think I-I'm ready..."

 **Sayori:** "W-we can go another time."

 **[Player]:** "Not a chance."

 **[Player]:** "You seriously need professional help, as soon as possible."

 **[Player]** **:** "We're leaving  _now._ "

 **Sayori:** "I... I don't.... I don't know if I can..."

 **[Player]:** "Sayori, do it..."

 **[Player]:** "For me, if not for yourself."

She sniffles, wiping her face with her sleeve.

 **Sayori:** "O-okay..."

 **[Player]:** "Come on, let's go. To the doctor's. We'll take the bus."

 **Sayori:** "Ronald..."

 **Sayori:** "The festival..."

 **[Player]:** "Screw the festival. You're more important to me than that."

 **Sayori:** "W-well..."

 **Sayori:** "I-I need to get changed first."

 **[Player]:** "Oh! Of course..."

I nod, and take a step outside the door, reaching down to pick up the rope first, taking it with me just in case.

She gently nods, shutting the door in my face.

I'm a little anxious, leaving her alone right after... something like  _this._

Regardless, she needs privacy.

I kneel down, beginning to clean up the cupcake massacre littering the floor with a towel. Natsuki is going to  _kill_ me...

I return downstairs and untie the noose, dropping the loose rope in the trash can. I linger downstairs for a minute or two, before heading upstairs.

_She's probably ready by now._

I knock on Sayori's door, and she answers.

 **[Player]:** "Ready?"

Sayori nods once, her eyes glued on the floor.

 **Sayori:** "T-this is what's best for me, right?"

She stares at me, expectant of an answer.

I feel uneasy, but answer anyway.

 **[Player]:** "I know it is. Come on now, let's get going."

* * *

 


End file.
